Look in your eyes
by WeAreAkiller
Summary: Emily Fields always asked herself, Why did I fall in love with her. She's the one who gave her constant pain but also her happiness. Her mind said leave her now, you're hurting. Her heart said stay, you love her. Au. No A, No Charles. Full of Emison with a little bit of Spoby, Haleb and Ezria
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is my first ever Fanfic. English is not first language so if there are errors when it comes to my grammar, don't be shy to tell to me.**

**You can all leave your messages and your ideas if you have one to make this story more interesting. This is full of Emison. If the writers can't give us Emison, we all can have it here. **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars (But if I did, Emison all the way) Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"She's here! Everybody, move!" I heard some guy screaming on the top of his out of nowhere students parted their way just like how the Red Sea parted in the turned their head facing either their lockers or the wall trying to hide their faces. I looked at the school doorway where I find her and her group, plus her minions. To give you a brief introduction her name is Alison DiLaurentis, the "Queen Bee", "Goddess" of this school Rosewood High. People here treats her like Queen, they followed everything she said, sometimes they even bowed down to her when she passed by. You can never say no to her. I heard a rumor a few weeks ago that there was this girl named Jenna who refused to be her minion and she "accidentally" blind herself. Police report said that she was playing firecrackers when it exploded. I'm not a straight A's student but its stupid. Who the hell would play with firecrackers? Students said that Alison was the person behind that explosion but it's just a rumor.

There she is walking in style in the hallway with her group. The tall brunette walking beside her is Spencer Hastings. The President of the Decathlon Team, Field Hockey team and many more clubs. She's also the smartest student here. The short brunette is Aria Montgomery, I have a class with her and she's very artistic and poetry. Her minions also walking but they're clearly behind her. The girls with the nerdy glasses are the twins Mindy and Cindy then the shorter girl is Mona. I quickly looked down removing any eye contact to her to avoid confrontation. She passed me by quickly but stopping in front of Lucas who was beside me.

"_Poor Lucas_" I said in my mind. She looked at him with her signature smirk. She then turns her head to Mona and nod to her.

"Hey, Hermie" Mona starts. "I heard you have a whole bunch of doll collections. Is that true?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"N-No" He stuttered. "It's Action Figures, not dolls" He said silently. Alison laughed loudly causing some other students to laugh too.

"Is that what people called them now? Action figures"? Alison said. "You know Hermie, You must be ashamed of yourself having both" She whispered to him but loudly enough for us who is standing next to him to hear. I really feel sorry for him. When I thought that they're done , Mona turns her head to me and start talking.

_Its looks like this is my lucky day_. "Oh, who do we have here? Emily Fields. A swimmer of Rosewood high. The school sweetheart but most importantly the Lesbian who only joined the swim team just to looked at the girl's body in bathing suits" She said to everyone. Everyone starts laughing at me even Alison and her group. "Perv" both Cindy and Mindy said.

Alison stops laughing and looked straight to me. "Do ever fantasize about me?" She asked with a smirk. I didn't answer her question. She's about to say something when the bell rang. Thank God for the bells. She just smiled and said "This isn't over" then she and her group went to their respective ways.

Great. If Hanna was here early, this won't happen to me. I made my way to my first class, chemistry. Luckily, I only have one class with Alison and that is my last class of the day therefore, she will not be able to tease me until later today. I took a seat and I was partnered with my good friend Toby.

"So, I heard you were grilled by Alison and the Mouseketeers" He asked. Oh yeah before I forgot, students also called Mona, Cindy and Mindy either Mouseketeers because they were like mice following Alison or Powerpuff girls.

I sighed "Yeah, not only me but also Lucas" I said. He gave me an apologetic smile and focuses his eyes to whatever our teacher is discussing.

Wait. Did I ever introduce myself? Well I think not. Let's start with my name. I'm Emily Fields, daughter of Army Lt. Wayne Fields who is by the way in Texas training the recruits and Pam Fields, a simple loving housewife and mother. I was the only child so when they found out I was gay, she completely blamed herself for not raising me well. I came out to them in the 10th grade. At first she was not happy about it but she accepted me later. Now I'm out for 2 years and I'd never been so happy for my life except for the times when some students bully me because of my sexuality.

The day went on before I realize that it's lunch break already. I hurried my steps to the cafeteria to meet with Hanna and some other friends. When I got there, I scanned the entire area to find Hanna sitting who is arguing with Paige

"Paige! We need to switch our pizzas! She exclaimed. I took a seat next to her without her noticing me. She's explaining to Paige the reason why they need to switch their pizzas. Paige on the other hand keeps saying no.

"No. This is my pizza! Just because I'm on diet doesn't means I have to switch it to you" She explained. Hanna sighed in frustration but it didn't stop her argument. "You're on diet. It will affect your swim meet in the next few days. You will gain weight. Why don't we just switch our pizzas? Mine is little bit smaller and it only has 5 Pepperoni while yours has 7. It's for your own good." She said tapping Paige's hand like comforting her.

So this is all about, a pizza. Gosh my friends are such a dorks. "Hanna, just mind your own pizza." I said giggling.

"Oh, Hi Emily" They both said. "But her food looks so much better than mine" Hanna said pouting. Paige and I laugh on what she just said. "How about we can share my sandwiches, I bought a few" I said to them. Hanna squeals happily and said "Ok. Thank you Emily." Paige holds my hand and cares it when someone throws a milk carton on her head. "The fuck! Who was that?" she said touching her head.

We looked around the area and saw Alison and her gang laughing uncontrollably. She had her signature smirk on. She was seated a few seat from us. How the hell can she throw that milk with a distance like this? Suddenly, Paige got up on her seat and made her way to Alison angrily.

"Shit" I cursed. "We need to get her Hanna" I said.

"Nah, Paige can beat their ass herself. Alison needs to get beaten up sometime" She said not worrying. This is not good. I quickly pull Hanna with me to get Paige before it gets bloody.

"What's your problem Alison?" Paige said angrily. Alison just looked at her and gave her a fake smile.

"Pigskin. What are you blabbering about?" she said fiercely.

"You threw a box of milk carton on my head in case you forgot" Paige said not backing down.

Alison seems find what she said was funny because she started laughing along with her gang. "Are you sure it was me? Did you saw me throwing it to you" she asked

"No. But I know-"Paige was interrupted by Alison saying "If you didn't saw me throwing it to you, then why are you accusing me? You don't even have evidence" Alison explained.

"I know it was you." Paige argued. Alison stand on her feet and call for the attention of all the students inside the cafeteria. "Hey everybody, did anyone of you saw me throwing the milk to her?" she asked everyone. The cafeteria is now on total silent.

"See, I'm innocent so why don't you just walk back to your seat with your loser friends. You ruined our lunch" She said shooing us away.

"Come on Paige, I'm gonna take you to the nurse's office" Hanna said taking Paige. She then asked me if I can bring their bags to the office and I said sure.

I gathered all our bags including our food when I heard Alison said something. "They're losers so don't ever be friends to them or else you're out of the group". She's a really mean person.

After of many agonizing hours, my last class ended. I didn't enjoy the class because it was English and Alison was there. She made many awful jokes about a book, Great Expectations causing Mr. Fitz to lose his cool giving us 1000 words essay. The topic was "Why do I deserve to pass this subject" to be submitted tomorrow. I quickly grab my things and went to the parking lot meet with Hanna.

I saw her with Toby talking. "Hey Han, Tobes" I said.

"Hey, good you're here. Can I have your chemistry notes?" she asked.

I gave her a confused look. "Why"

"Because there was this cute boy named Caleb that needed tutoring on chemistry. I volunteered to help him" she explained.

"But you're not even good at chemistry" I said

"Yup, that's exactly what I said" Toby said chuckling

Hanna rolled her eyes at us and then said "Hey, don't questions my knowledge. Are you gonna let me to have it or not?"

This is now my time to roll my eyes. "Ok, Han. Let me get it". I search for my notebook then hand it to her.

"Thanks Em" she said taking the notes then putting it inside her bag. Toby said bye and made his way to his motorcycle.

"Han can you give me a ride home"

"Sure, but you have swim practice. I can't wait for you for hours." She asked.

"I asked coach if I can skip today's practice. My body is really tired now" I answered.

She didn't ask me anymore question. We hopped on her car and we talked about everything that happened today.

After saying goodbyes with Hanna, I walked to my house grabbing first a bottle of water before going to my room. As I dropping my bag on my bed, I heard my phone vibrated indicating I have a message.

"L_et's meet up, I miss you" _The text said. I replied to where and they reply quickly

_"Our spot, can we meet in 15 minutes?" _They asked. I texted sure and went back downstairs to meet with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. I want to say Thank you to all of you who read and liked my story. I really appreciate it.**

**I also want to thank everyone that left their reviews for me.**

**Again, English is not my first language so there will be a lot grammatical errors here.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

The cold breeze of October wind blows through my skin. I brushed my arms trying to keep myself warm. She's late, late again. I'd been waiting for her for the last 30 minutes. I was about to leave when a familiar voice called my name.

"Em? Are you still here" she whispered

I looked where that voice was coming from when I saw her. Her beautiful golden locks and her ocean blue eyes that makes me weak. She's really beautiful. No matter what people said about her, I don't care. I know her. She had a tough, bitch face but on the inside she's sweet, loving and understanding person.

"Yes, I'm about to leave when I heard you called my name" I said smiling. She made her way to me. She placed her hands on my neck and gave me a loving hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm late" she said with a sad tone.

I hugged her back tightly and whisper in her ear. "It's okay, you're here now". She looked in my eyes then gave me a kiss. It was a sweet and innocent kiss. We kissed for a few minutes before I disconnect our lips. I took her hand and we both sat on the rock in the middle of this forest.

"I'm sorry, not for just today but also last Saturday" she said feeling guilty. We had a dinner reservation in Philly last Saturday when she cancelled it. We'd been planning that dinner for weeks when she did that. She said that Spencer and the others suggested to have a sleepover, she can't say no to them.

"Stop saying sorry. It's okay. I understand." I said holding her hands.

"I was supposed to get here early when Aria came to my house. She asked for fashion advice because she had a date tonight. I'm sorry" she explained. I looked at her and give her a peck on the lips.

"I said stop saying you're sorry." I said. She smiled at me.

She hugged me again tightly and said "You do know that what I said about you earlier was all for act, right?. None of it was true" I feel that there's a lot of guilt in her tone.

"I know. You don't have to explain it to me." I said resting my forehead to hers.

"Thank you, Em. I love you" she said giving me a kiss.

"I love you too, Ali"

We talked for a couple of hours before she went home. She had dinner plans with her family so she can't stay longer. Wait don't be shock but yes, I'm dating Alison DiLaurentis, the most popular student in school. We'd been dating for almost a year now. Our 1st year anniversary will be on November. I still have 1 month left but still, I don't have plans for that day. I remember the day when she confessed her love to me.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was Halloween of 11th grade when it happened. I was wearing Pocahontas costume while Hanna was wearing her Britney Spears outfit. We were at Noel's Halloween Party. Everyone in Rosewood High is here, even a few from Hollis. _

_"Han, don't drink too much okay? I don't want to take you home drunk." I said to her._

_"Oh, come on Em, don't be a baby. This is a party! We should drink and have fun" she screamed. I only shook my head. Her energy is so high now._

_The night went on and I'm drunk but only a little bit while Hanna is drunk. She's on the dance floor grinding with some guy that I don't know. I sit on the couch in the corner of the room where I can see everybody's doing. I saw some of my swim team mates hanging out, the football guys trying to impress ladies to get laid and then her. Alison. She's very beautiful from any angles. She's hanging out with her friends._

_It's only a secret but I really, really like her. Since I came out, I only had one girlfriend, her name was Maya but she moved to difference state. Alison and I had kissed before. First was in the library then in the locker room. We snuck out a few times just to hang out. I thought she also like me but she said it was all practice. It hurt me. I tried to forget about her but I can't. _

_The thought of her playing my emotions made me mad. I get up my seat and went to the bar and drank many shots as I can. After a moment, I feel like the room was spinning so I stopped drinking. I went to the empty hallway to rest when I felt someone tap me from behind._

_"Hey Emily. You okay?" the girl asked._

_I looked at her and the first thing I noticed about her was her piercing green eyes. It was so green like a leaves green. I kept thinking when it hit me. Jenna. She was Jenna. She moved here in Rosewood a couple of months ago. She's very attractive if you ask me. I had a class with her. We don't really hang-out that much but she's cool, she's very nice actually._

"_Hey Jenna" I said drunkenly_

_She laughed lightly. I was about to fall when she grabbed me in shoulders and held me close to her. _

_"Emily, you're really drunk" she said looking at me. "No. I'm not" I said. It's really weird but I like her eyes. Out of nowhere, I felt lips on mines. I don't why but I moved my lips in synced with hers. I placed my hands on her hips while she placed her left hand on my face. Her right hand is tangled on my hair. As we ran out of air, she pushed me against the wall and we continued our kissing. Our tongues battle for dominance. She bit my lower lip causing me to moan. Everything is in good place when someone pulled Jenna away from me and I heard a slap. Ouch. That's gonna hurt. I looked who is that person is but my vision got blurry. Someone hold my hand and take me to room not very far._

_"Wait Jenna, I know we kissed but I'm not sleeping with you" I explained._

_"Really Emily! Why did you kissed that slut Jenna!" the person shouted._

_Hmm. I know that voice. It was really familiar. I focus my attention to this person as she keeps screaming on my face. Her hair, it was blonde and long. Her eyes were blue. She's a girl._

_"Hanna?" I said and then I felt a sting on my left cheek. Wow. She slapped me. I concentrate once again when I realized who she is. Gosh. Alison._

_"Alison"_

_"Now, do you remember me" she screamed._

_"What's your problem?" I asked her angrily._

_"My problem is I just saw you shoving your tongue on Jenna's throat." _

_"Why do you care? I think you forgot. We don't have a relationship. I was just practice remember." I said firmly_

_"I know but it doesn't mean you can put your mouth to other people's mouth" she screamed. Why is she mad?. _

_"Why? We're not in relationship Alison. You used me. You knew I had feelings for you and you played it. You destroyed me. Why did you do that?" I said sobbing. I'm getting emotional right now. I blamed this to the alcohol._

_She's trying to control her tears but it didn't take long, her tears are now pouring in her cheeks._

_"Because I was scared Em. I'm scared that I, Alison DiLaurentis, the Queen Bee is falling in love with you. I hate it when you're with someone who's not me. I got jealous when I saw you with Jenna because I freaking love you" she said in between sobbing._

_I was shocked. I don't know maybe I heard it wrong "What" I asked confused._

_She stepped her foot forward walking straight to me then connecting my lips to hers. Before I can kiss her back, she disconnects her lip from mines then she looked at me. Her cold blue eyes meet my warm brown eyes. _

"_I love you Emily."_

_Few days after the party, The Jenna Thing happened._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I chuckled from what I remembered. Since that day, Ali and I had try everything slowly. We dated a few times before I asked her to be my girlfriend. We agreed to make our relationship on secret which means in school or other places, she will treat me like the way she treated everyone but if we're alone, we will be love birds. She said that she's not ready to come out. We will wait until we're in college before we can be out to everyone.

It was hard at first. I can't hold her hand to let everyone to see. I can't broadcast to everyone who's my girlfriend. But I don't care, I love her and she loves me. End of discussion. I was busy daydreaming about Alison when my phone vibrated.

Alison: Em, Did u get home safely? I will call u tonight, okay? I love u xoxo

This girl really makes my heart beats. I smiled then texted her back.

Emily: Nope, But I'm on my way home. I will wait 4 your call. I love u too xoxo.

Before I head home, I bent down and touched our initials that were written on the rock. AF+ED. I smiled once again and head home to finish my homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again! We have a new update!. Yehey!**

**I want to say Thank you to all people who left their reviews, favors and follows my story.**

**As a beginner, I really appreciate it. **

**English is not my first language so there will be lots of errors. I do not own anything. ( Well, except my phone. My phone is mine) Enjoy..^_^**

* * *

Few days later

Ideas. I really need ideas. I have been thinking on what I will do on our 1st year anniversary. I have enough money to buy her things but she's not materialistic. You're surprised right? Everyone knew her as the bitch girl, Queen Bee or the girl whose clothes should be branded. It's actually the other way around, she doesn't care if your gift to her is cheap or not her style, as long as it came from someone special to her, she will cherish it forever. The only problem is that she never showed it to others except me. She doesn't want people to find out her vulnerable side. For her being vulnerable is a weakness.

That's usually the reason of our arguments. For months, we argued sometimes because of her attitude. I want her to be nice to everyone. I'm not saying she has to be nice all of a sudden but she can be nice to everyone little by little until she realize that being nice is wonderful. Luckily, she tried it but it didn't take long for her to returned back to her "bitch mode" because someone spread rumors that she's pregnant that's why she was nice. We only had few little fights so I think that's the reason we last this long.

Back to our anniversary, what should I do? What about movie and dinner? Nope, too simple. Should we go skydiving? Nah, she would kill me if I ever do that with her. I just sighed.

"What's your problem Em" Hanna asked.

I looked at her and then realized we're in cafeteria. The last I thing I remember was I was in Physical Ed and now its lunch already. _Wow_, I'd been thinking too much now.

"Nothing" I shrugged.

She looked at me not believing "Cut it out Fields, We've been best friends since we were kids so I know if you have a problem"

I really want to tell to Hanna but I can't. I promised to Alison that we will wait until college or when she's 18 before we can tell everybody about us.

"It was really nothing Han, It just coach really stressing me out about the team that whole team depends on me. The pressure is killing" I lied. Well, technically no because coach stressing me out.

"You know you're not the only swimmer on the meet right? There's Paige and other girls so you're all on a team. There's no I in the word Team. You lose as team, you win as a team and I know you can do it. You're the best swimmer in Rosewood" she explained.

_Wow_, I'm speechless. Never in my life had I heard Hanna said anything encouraging like that.

"Hanna, did you really give me a pep talk?" I asked chuckling.

She giggled and said "I had been tutoring Caleb and he always lose his hope that he will never pass chemistry so I give him some encouraging speeches like that for him to pass. But the truth is I really just want to tutor him so I can spend more time to know him"

"If you really like him then why don't you just ask him out. It's very easy" I said then drinking my water.

She raised one of her eyebrow and said "Oh yeah? Do you think it's easy? Then why are you still single? I don't see you asking any girls here out."

I gulped and said "Because I just got out from a relationship Han, I'm not ready"

"Got out? Really? You've been single for a year Em. You didn't have a date after Maya" she explained.

Just in time, Toby sits next to me. He brought our lunch for today.

"Hey guys, your food is here" he said.

"Thanks Toby, as I was saying I'm not ready Han"

Toby looked at us with confused face "Ready for what"

"To date" Hanna and I both said simultaneously.

"You know I'm right Em, what if we make a bet?" she said

"Nope, I don't like it" I said clearly. I don't want to be part of her ridiculous idea.

"Boo, don't be a killjoy" Hanna said.

"Yeah Em, just tell us what you think. I want to join too" Toby said. _Not you too Toby_.

Hanna looked around and whispered "Let's bet. Each of us should have a date and be in a relationship on the person we respectively choose."

_I'm not sure with this_.

"The loser will be the winners Atm card for Christmas celebrations" she continued.

"But what if all of us are in relationship. Who wins?" I asked.

She just smiled and said "We are. No one loses." She said happily

Toby held his hand out and said "I'm in. Fist bump to seal the deal" Hanna bump their hands agreeing in what Toby said. They both looked at me. "Are you in or not" Hanna said pressuring me. _Gosh, I hate this. Alison will be not like this for sure. _I just signed and bump my hand to theirs.

"Yeah, so who will I asked" Toby asked.

Hanna smirked and said "Why don't you asked Spencer Hastings"

Toby is blushing really hard. He has a huge crush on Spencer for years now but he's shy to ask her out. I asked Hanna who's her date will be and I'm not surprise when she said she will ask Caleb.

"Two down, one to go. So who will be our Emily's soon to be girlfriend" Toby asked smirking. Hanna is smirking as well. _Oh no. I know what she's thinking. Please don't say it, please don't._

"ALISON" she said happily. _No. This can't be happening. Where are the school bells when you need them_?

"Are you serious Hanna? Do you want Emily do die?" Toby said

"Then who's your pick" Hanna asked.

Toby points his finger to a girl sitting in the seat couple away from us. I made a quick look on her facial features. She's blonde, blue eyes, heart shaped face and pinky lips. She look so much like Alison but Alison is way beautiful than her.

"Her name is Samara Cook. She's my seatmate in Math and she has a crush on you" Toby smirked.

Hanna's face lightens up and said "Really? Then ask her out now Em. Look we are giving you advantage here."

I'm really regretting this. I wish Alison is not looking at us right _HOLY CRAP!_ I'm dead. Alison is looking directly at me. She has her look like she was saying "Don't do anything stupid Em" face. She's not listening to whatever Mona saying to her because she's busy looking at me.

Toby pushed me causing me to stand up. "Go Emily. Ask her out"

Hanna started to chant "Ask her out"

I almost slam my head on the table because of this. This is embarrassing. Few chants later, the whole cafeteria screaming "Ask her out" even though they don't know who they're cheering for. Hanna stood up and pushed me until I was beside Samara. The whole cafeteria started whistling and whispering waiting for my next step.

Samara shyly looked at me and said "Hi Emily"

"Hi"

Few minutes later, I was still standing next to not sure what will be my next move is because I'm pretty sure Alison is looking at me right now and I know she's pissed. She's so pissed that she will kill me if I do something stupid.

Out of frustration, Hanna slammed her hands on the table and made her way to where I was standing. "For crying out loud, Hi Samara I'm Hanna and my friend here is Emily. She's wondering if you would like to go out on a date with her." Hanna asked.

I glanced at Alison and I saw her rage in her eyes. She's really, really mad now. She's so mad she pours water on Cindy's head.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you Emily" Samara said.

Everyone cheered for a moment before the school bells rings. Hanna and Toby are both bouncing happily that I have a date then Samara wrote her number on a piece of paper then giving it to me. I'm still shocked from what happened earlier when someone texted me.

I swallowed hard then looked up if Alison is glaring at me but she's nowhere to find.

Alison: Emily, You're so dead to me!

* * *

**Until next time people ^_^**


End file.
